


Good Time

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew how to get him to come over.  A selfie, always, file transferred to him.  Dave is always willing.  There was something about having sex with another time player that just drove him a little mad in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metrowolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/gifts).



He didn't get together with her often but Dave had to admit that when he did, the sex was fantastic. There was something about screwing around with the Maid of Time that made things so interesting. It always started with a message a pester, the troll sending him a photo. A selfie, for sure, to get at the human and ones that he was always certain to save, looking at them when he needed to rub one out.

There was that telltale ding, that file transferring to him, and when he opened it, he knew. He smirked. She was sly, coy every time, and he loved it. A photo of a rustblood, clad in nothing but silk and lace, whip in one hand, a toy in another, winking at the camera in a come hither expression. It worked like magic. He made his way down the halls, to her room. There was never a need to knock when she wanted to play. She always left the door unlocked, always expected him.

“You're a damn tease, Megido.”

She watched as that door opened up, laid back on the bed, amongst the pillows. Grey skin covered in silk and lace, purring as she watched the human walk in. She idly brushed her fingertips against herself, the other hand holding a whip, giving it a small crack as Dave closed the door.

“Strip for me.” she demanded, her voice a smooth purr. Dave couldn't help but to obey, layers of crimson falling to the floor until only silk boxers remained. Aradia grinned, all sly, moving towards the edge of that human bed. She had tried to get the human to have sex in a recouperacoon before, but it was a disastrous idea. The bed had a little bit less of a mess, not to mention one less drowning human.

Her feet slipped onto the floor, pulling herself up as she made her way to the human. Dave could feel his heart pounding as the troll moved around him, observing him, eyeing every inch of his skin, before she was leaning in to nibble at his shoulder. It was amazing just how fast the rustblood could arouse him.

“You've been a bad boy.” she purred, teeth sharp on his smooth skin. “You kept me waiting.” she tapped the handle of the whip onto Dave's rear, asking permission, giving the human that chance to say out that safe word if he wasn't in the mood for a bit of pain today.

Pain just thrilled the human though, and he gave a nod of encouragement.

There was a crack, a sting against his thighs, painful and yet so very pleasurable. Aradia was soon smoothing her hand where the leather had hit, gentle, mixing up the sensations on the humans skin.

“On the bed. And strip.” she demanded again. Dave thought about disobeying. It wouldn't be fun if he gave into every command of hers.

He moved over to the bed, bending over it, but the boxers remained. He raised his rear, teasing her, and was soon met with that crack against him. Not as hard as the first, but still that pleasurable sting to make him groan.

Aradia smirked slyly, her frame leaning against him as she nipped his ear. “You're a very bad boy. I'm going to have to punish you.” she murmurs as her claws rand down his body, to those boxers, playing with the hem of them. She teased the skin, before she was pulling them down, stripping Dave of that last bit of fabric and exposing red touched skin.

She pulled away, and Dave couldn't help but to whine when he felt that chill of being exposed. However, Aradia had plans for him, and she wanted that human writhing underneath her. She dug through her drawers, pulling out an intricately decorated box. Dave's eyes went wide behind the shades. He knew what that box was, what it contained. He could already feel his length twitching, the human becoming more and more aroused.

“I think I'm going to tease you until you can't take anymore.” Aradia purred as she pulled out some toys. A bullet vibrator, a ball gag, a little toy for herself, going over as she lightly swatted at the human with her whip. Dave could feel her on his back again, feel those fingers pull his shades away. The rustblood wanted to see his face as he writhed in need. “And then I am going to have my way with you.” she left that open to interpretation. How she planned to do that, would certainly be a surprise for the human.

“Fuck, Megido. Stop teasing.” Dave whined. He was rewarded with a crack of the whip, and he moaned from that pleasurable pain. He knew he would be sitting funny after all of this.

“Tsk, tsk. Behave. Be patient.” she purred, pulling her own little toy out. She positioned herself so that Dave could watch, the human hearing that buzz as he watched it brush against her netherlips, against her pleasure nub, the troll moaning loudly, teasingly in pleasure. Every time Dave reached to touch, she would tap him with that whip to get him to behave. Finally, she was pushing that toy into herself, the control being set inside her garter. Dave could see how aroused the rustblood was. The fact that she could control herself was driving him insane.

She pulled out the ball gag, and Dave felt that gag press on his lips, and he gladly took it, his blunt teeth biting down as Aradia strapped it around his head. She reached over, fingers lightly brushing along Dave's dick, causing the human to gasp a little. He was already needy, already wanting this, feeling Aradia press her body on his back. She was careful to make him feel every curve, her breasts against his shoulders, grinding a little against his rear and making him feel the vibrations of that toy in her. Oh, how he wanted to pin her and just fuck her right then and there, but he behaved himself.

She pulled out her own little surprise for him, that bullet vibrator, moving to reach around and stroke the human slowly as she set the toy on the lowest setting. Dave moaned against that gag, head back as he felt the dominating troll moving to bite at his neck. She was sure to leave little bite marks, anywhere the human couldn't hide. She loved watching him squirm when the others asked about his sexual encounters.

He rocked his hips into her stroking, desperate to get her to touch him more, faster. But she was sure to keep at her teasing pace. If he wasn't gagged, she would wait until he was begging. She leaned in, grinding against him, moaning each time the toy inside her shifted. Her other hand held the whip, lightly tapping Dave every time he got too eager, hearing the muffled whine from the gagged human. Dave writhed, his cock swollen and hard from arousal.

He knew Aradia was getting off on this teasing, and it was fantastic. It was driving him mad.

She began to turn that toy up, slowly, though she kept her slow pace on the human. She could feel precome every time her fingers brushed against her head, and she couldn't help but to lick her lips in excitement. Dave moaned, whimpered, hips bucking, even when she tapped him. He was beginning to be unable to take it anymore. He need it now, fast, hard.

She didn't pull away just yet. She wanted this to last a little. She moved to flip him over onto his back, the toy still pressed against his throbbing cock as she began to straddle him. It wasn't long that she was finding the gag to be useless. She wanted to hear him as he begged, settling on the human but not letting him enter her just yet. She began to rut against him, her nether lips holding the toy against him, feeling it on her clit as she purred out a moan. Even with her own self control, she was certain she wasn't going to last long until she needed to fuck.

“Fuck, fucking hell, Aradia...” Dave's voice cracked, wavered. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He reached up to play with her breasts, expecting her to tap him with that whip, though surprised when she allowed him that little bit of fun. His fingers brushed against them, squeezed them, playing with the nipples as she rutted, teasing him with vibrations that aroused him, but did nothing to bring him to a finish.

“You want to fuck me?” she asked, purring the question, moaning to him as she did so. She smirked, sly, in complete control, and they both loved it.

“Please... fuck...” Dave arched his back, shifted, anything to hopefully get her to move, get her to let him push into her. “Please, Aradia.” and he was begging, he knew it. He didn't care.

She didn't give him that moment of relief just yet, only shifting as she moved, capturing those lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Her hands moved to grab the whip, using it to tie the human's hands above his head, to the headboard, another hand running down his chest. He kissed back, their tongues dancing with one another, the human moaning and whining and desperate for more.

When she was content he wasn't going anywhere, she slowly pulled away. She could feel his toy fall to the side against her calf, hear the human whine and whimper, making him watch as she pulled out the toy from her own passage. She moved slowly, calculated, even as she dripped with her own arousal, her own legs shaking a bit. Still, she moved to stroke him, slow, before positioning herself on him.

Then she was slamming down hard.

Dave couldn't help but to keen in pleasure, feeling those hot, slick walls around him as she began to move. She didn't start off with a slow pace in the slightest, too eager to do that, even if she wanted to tease him. Her thighs slapped against him, the rustblood riding the human fast and hard. Aradia was sure to be loud for him, screaming in pleasure, making sure anyone that walked by the door heard how much she was enjoying herself. Dave couldn't help but to roll his hips with her, pounding into the rustblood as he thrusted hard and fast, relentless from all the teasing she gave him.

“Oh, Dave, you good at this.” she keened, and soon she was grabbing one of those toys again. Dave watched as she pressed it against her clit, hard, rubbing it fast as she turned it up to the highest setting. He could feel the vibrations on his swollen length, and he knew neither of them were going to last long.

He watched as the toy circled that swollen little nub, the troll using her other hand to spread her lips so he could watch. He could see that rusty color painting her, and the thought when straight between his legs. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure, riding him hard and fast as she touched herself. Everything was rough, needy, primal.

“Fuck... fuck... fuck...” Dave groaned, chanting with each time she slammed down on him. He could feel himself grow close, and she knew it was happening as well, but she didn't dare stop. His back was arched, and so was hers, both of them practically screaming out there moans now as they both felt that finish coming on.

It wasn't long before they hit that wave of pleasure. She was first, her moans a crescendo as she screamed out Dave's name. Anyone nearby would know who she slept with tonight, and she wanted it that way. Her legs quivered as she felt that incredible orgasm, the troll squirting around the human as she continued to move. Dave wasn't far behind her, his own moans filled with curses as he came, that hot material spilling into the troll on top of him. They both tried to catch their breath, the sex mindblowing, their heads spinning from the pleasure as their legs shook and they felt that throbbing of pleasure.

Aradia slumped a little, giggling softly as she pulled the toy away from herself. She whimpered as she leaned forward to kiss Dave again, feeling oh so wonderfully sensitive after a romp.

“You know how to give a girl a good time.” she purred, biting his lip. He groaned softly, nipping back, tugging a little at the whip around his wrists before she moved to free him.

“Yeah, well, I think time players know all about a good time.” he joked with a smirk, causing the rust blood to swat at him as she pulled off, flopping onto the bed. He shifted, and he could feel the stings from her swats. “Hmm, be a little kinder with the whip, will ya? My assets will be sore for a week.”

Aradia simply shrugged. “Get here on time, then.” she teased.


End file.
